James Cameron
Ja'mes Francis Cameron'1 (born August 16, 1954) is a Canadian filmmaker, philanthropist, and deep-sea explorer who lives in the United States.23 After working in special effects, he found major success after directing and writing the science fiction action film The Terminator (1984). He then became a popular Hollywood director and was hired to write and direct Aliens (1986); three years later he followed up with The Abyss (1989). He found further critical acclaim for his use of special effects in Terminator 2: Judgment Day (1991). After his film True Lies (1994), Cameron took on his biggest film at the time, Titanic (1997), which earned him Academy Awards for Best Picture, Best Director and Best Film Editing. Top Grossing Films In 2017, James Cameron made an epic of 9 films, all about Lol Yu Pol. It took place in Lol Yu Pols realm, and used groundbreaking CGI, and an emotional, heart wrenching plot. It is top grossing film of all time, and raised 1 trillion dollars, making Cameron the richest man on the planet. This destroyed the economy, and sent the entire world into a economic collapse, making all forms of currency useless. The economy has still not fully recovered, and outraged people worldwide burned, and destroyed all copies of its existence. James Cameron was forced to board a submarine, and descend into the Mariana Trench, and has not been heard from again. Some sources say he took Residence in North Korea, and is helping Supreme Leader Kim Jung-Un win against the U.S. in a Cold War to see who can make better movies, the problem is that North Korean citizens aren’t allowed to watch any movies. Green Light James Cameron’s Lol Yu Pol lore movie '''Green Light, '''earned over $1,000,000,000,000,000.09 worldwide. The movie had a 101% on Rotten Tomatoes, and critics around the world regard it as the greatest Sc-fi work of all time. It uses experimental CGI, and Motion Capture technology. The cast featured only major Hollywood Stars, even for extras. The following is the cast as it appears * Andy Serkis (Motion Capture) as Lol Yu Pol * Danny Devito as Lop Yu Lol and himself * Warrick Davis (in costume) as Every Second you aren’t Running I’m getting closer * Mark Hamill as Legal * Finn Wolfhard as Young Legal (flashback) * Russell Crowe as Legal’s father * Helen Mirren as Legal’s mother * Johnny Depp as Joseph Stalin * Ty Simpkins as Young Vladimir Putin * Meryl Streep as The Caretaker Nun * Anthony Hopkins as Richard M. Nixon * Stan Lee as himself (CGI) * Robert DeNiro as Papa Giovanni * Tom Hanks as F.B.I. Director * Sandra Bullock as Special Forces Commander * J.K. Simmons as F.B.I. Agent * Leonardo DiCaprio as F.B.I. Agent #2 * Mark Wahlberg as F.B.I. Agent #3 * George Clooney as F.B.I. Agent #4 * Laurence Fishburn as The President of the U.S. (2017) * Michael Jackson (Voice Recordings, hologram appearance) * Matt Damon as SpaceX pilot * Scarlett Johansson as SpaceX New CEO * Elon Musk as himself * Harrison Ford as Chief * Tom Cruise as Alien Warrior (makeup and prosthetics used) * Michael B. Jordan as The Blade Master * Liam Neeson as Retired Specially Trained Alcholic who comes out of retirement to save his family * Tupac as himself (voice used, CGI appearance) * Peter Dinklage as The Lord of the Mountain * Jennifer Lawrence as the Queen of Assyria * Tom Hardy as Extremist Leader * Brad Pitt as Terrorist * Jack Nicholson as Terrorist #2 * Bradley Cooper as Terrorist #3 * Nicholas Cage as Superman * Shia Labeouf as himself * Vin Diesel as Undercover Cop Jerry * Dwayne Johnson as Undercover Cop Terry * Daniel Radcliffe as Ellijah Wood * Ellijah Wood as Daniel Radcliffe New Moon Studios On February 13th 2019, New Moon Studios realeased a Teaser Trailer for a new Lol Yu Pol movie. Scientists and Data Analysts have estimated that this movie will surpass James Camerons movie in cinmeatic quality, and money intake. After The Teaser Trailer was realeased, The United Nations prepared for another Worldwide Economic Collapse.